Calling all honest men
by Mercury Gray
Summary: This is one of me first song ficswhenever I hear 'Honest men' by ELO, I tend to think of ROTK. Please read and review.


I own neither ELO, nor Tolkien and his characters. The lyrics are from 'Honest Men' on the ELO part two CD. Hope you like it, and please review. I realize this is a bit fragmented, but work with me here!  
  
We're just a stone's throw  
  
From Burning Hellfire  
  
Faramir looked out from his outpost in Ithilien, surveying the dark  
void around Mordor and Mount Doom, the fiery chasm of death and  
destruction; a burning hellfire.  
  
Does anybody know,  
  
Where did all the heroes go?  
  
Where was Boromir when he was needed most? Dead, by some strangled act  
of god or fate.  
  
We've had our fill of  
  
This gallery of scoundrels,  
  
And his father was useless, bound eternally to his grief over his long  
dead wife, and his insatiable lust for power.  
  
The leaders of the world,  
  
Those power hungry liars  
  
Yes, that is all he ever was, power hungry, never truly caring for  
either of his sons as a father should.  
  
Rise up and sound the sirens,  
  
Send out the searching powers,  
  
All we need is a few good men  
  
All Faramir wanted now was rest, and a few good men-all he needed.  
Men who could give Gondor her glory. Just someone to save his country  
and his home  
  
Send the S.O.S. and red alerts  
  
All across the universe  
  
Calling your honest men?  
  
S.O.S. emergency,  
  
Sinking fast and getting worse.  
  
Where's your honest men?  
  
Oh, Boromir, how I need you now! Why must Father be so obstinate, to  
not light the beacons, send a distress call to Rohan, at least. He  
would have listened to you.  
  
In some village, far away,  
  
Or in a little town pub.  
  
High on a mountain top  
  
There must be an honest man  
  
Calling all honest men  
  
What Faramir would do to see the return of the king! Frodo had spoken  
highly of him; Pippin had called him noble in the highest sense of the  
word, and Gandalf. Gandalf had said nothing. Where was Isildur's heir?  
  
Throw out the tyrants,  
  
The aged fat cats  
  
Outlived their usefulness  
  
They have led us to this mess  
  
Make them answer,  
  
Hold them to their promises,  
  
And throw them in the street  
  
If they won't tell the truth  
  
"Did you not swear to hold oath and office until the king should return?"  
"And I say, I will not stand for this upstart from the north!" Father  
had gotten them into this mess; but was he getting them out? No.  
  
To your stations,  
  
Man the ramparts,  
  
The barricades  
  
We need new heroes urgently  
  
Faramir rode across the Pelennor, to certain death and nearly certain  
doom for his city should he fail. And he would fail; he knew it in his  
bones. But what else could he do? Watch his city be pounded to bits as  
he commanded the men from behind his walls?  
  
Call to him  
  
He lives next door,  
  
Across the street  
  
On the upper floor.  
  
The beacon flared into life on the mountain, and hope rekindled itself  
in Aragorn's heart. "The Beacons! The Beacons of minas Tirith are lit! Gondor calls for aid."  
  
It's our only hope we need him now  
  
Send the S.O.S. and red alert,  
  
All across the universe,  
  
Calling all honest men  
  
"How many men from the west fold?" "Two thousand, sirrah." "Six thousand spears.I had hoped for twice that number."  
  
S.O.S. emergency,  
  
Sinking fast and getting worse,  
  
Where's your honest men  
  
Strike a blow,  
  
Save the ship,  
  
We need a few good honest men  
  
Éomer would have smiled as his spear hit home and brought the Mumakil  
down, had the victory been less uncertain. One blow of many he would  
take to save all he held dear.  
  
Calling all honest men  
  
Calling all honest men  
  
Calling all honest men  
  
S.O.S. across the universe  
  
Where's your honest  
  
We need your honest  
  
Calling all honest men  
  
Well? What did you think? I am well aware that most of you have never even heard of the Electric Light Orchestra, they were popular in the sixties anyway. But tell me what you think of this. 


End file.
